


Blood on the Waves

by RavenValentino



Category: Black Sails, Black Sails (TV) RPF
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Love, M/M, Romance, Survival, deciet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino
Summary: Acheron Flint, disobeys her father and goes to Port Royal to save Charles Vane, it's only till later on does she realise her mistake and chooses John to help her make him jealous but it only back fires and she finds herself in trouble, Flint must do all he can to save her but will he succeed or will Acheron once again find herself falling into Charles' charms once again.





	1. Chapter 1

My ship just glided into the port of Nassau, I saw tents on the beach and small boats propped up on the shore. We tied the boat off, we were the only pirates brave enough to bring our ship this close. I was the only woman captain when I stepped foot on this island, but one that was feared, I even put Captain Vane in his place. As soon as our boat stopped I walked onto the wooden gangplank and headed straight to the nearest tavern, that was owned by a Miss Guthrie of course we didn't like each other but it was the best tavern with the best ale.  
I walked in many a male gaze turning towards me. "Unless you wanna keep those eyes you would do best to turn around." I said. I walked to the barkeep and grabbed an already poured rum and began to take little sips the last thing I needed was to be drunk, my ship perhaps, but didn't want to be like one of those whores in the brothel here. "Captain Flint it's nice to see you arrived here so safely." I heard Guthrie say, I turned pulling my tricorn down a little more.  
"You were expecting me?" I asked.  
"Indeed, have you heard about captain Vane?" She inquired. I paused holding my rum in front of my face. I lifted my head.  
"What about him?" I asked. My gaze landed to the door as my father wandered in, our eyes met and he quickly walked over to me,I turned back to the bar in no time I felt a hand on my shoulder pull me around to face him.  
"I'm glad you're still here, I thought would be going after Vane!" He exclaimed. I shrugged his hand off.  
"Now is the time you wish to seek me out?" I asked.  
"You don't know do you?" He quizzed me.  
"No." I answered looking at both of them.  
"He's been caught and is being tried for piracy in Port Royal." Guthrie answered. I dropped my rum I was very shocked.  
"Men return to the ship! We have a pirate who's in need!" I yelled, my men cheered and headed back to the ship immediately, I went to walk away when my father grabbed my arm very tightly.  
"You're not going anywhere!" He exclaimed.  
"I'm old enough to go where I wish!" I said and grabbed his pistol and pointed it at him.  
"You would turn on your own father?" He asked surprised.  
"You turned on me once, this you had coming." I snarled. He stood still with his hands in the air.  
"You will pay for this." He said.  
"Don't think I will, you will have to catch me first, I have the fastest ship on the sea." I reminded him, my dress got caught under my boots and I nearly tripped so I tore the bottom of the dress and I could manoeuvre easier, as soon as I was outside I dropped his pistol down the well and headed to my ship.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get those sails up men we need to catch the wind as soon as we can!" I yelled, I was desperate to get to Port Royal I was not going to allow Vane to die.  
"Sails Starboard side been sighted!" One of my men yelled. I pulled my spy glass from my belt and looked through it, there was the Walrus coming towards us.   
"We need to out run the Walrus; my father shall not stop me!" I cried. I gripped the side as the boat picked up and we glided away leaving my father in the surf. The boat rose and bowed into the waves as we picked up speed, the sails being whipped at violently by the wind, at this rate we would be there in a day, I just hope I was there in time. I walked the deck, bathing my sun-kissed skin in the bright rays of the fiery ball in the sky. I could hear the crew singing amongst themselves while my heart thudded in my chest; I was worried for my love.   
That eve as I retired to my quarters and lay in my bed that had been bolted to the floor, I tossed and turned thinking of Vane, the last place he had been was here. I couldn't forget that one night of passion and lust we shared, his rough callous fingers dancing over my naked flesh, his lips being roughly placed on mine, I could still taste them, the feeling never leaving them. His strong body dancing in perfect harmony with mine. Our grunts, groans and cries covered by the waves crashing on the window.   
The rocking of the ship soon lulled me into a pleasant sleep, and morn couldn't have come any quicker. "Captain!" A voice called banging on my door.   
"Yes!" I called groggily, still in the dream world not departing as early as I'd wished.   
"We're near Port Royal." He answered; I raced up throwing the sheets onto the floor. I ran a comb through my long black hair, and braided the left side, and pulled on my black clothes, and finally laying my black tricorn with the red feather sticking out of it on my head.   
"Ready my steed!" I yelled as I ran up onto the top deck watching the port come closer as we flew towards it. It wasn't long till we reached the gangplanks, I walked to my horse slid my boots into the stirrups, the leather creaking under my weight. I gave him a good kick in the ribs; he reared up and jumped over the side before the ship was even tied down we galloped through the town never stopping, I knew where the pirates were hung and that was gallows point! "Faster boy, faster!" I exclaimed nudging him, we came up the hill we saw a pirate already hung, I pulled on the reins and my horse stopped in the dust flicking it up with his hooves. I saw Vane awaiting his turn, his hands bound.   
He looked up at me as my horse announced my presence, the crowd all cried out when I rode forward and my horse almost trampled them. Our eyes met and he knew exactly what I was thinking, I kicked the horse in the ribs and he jumped on, I now sat just before the horses neck while he sat on the saddle gripping the pommel. "I knew you would come back." He whispered in my ear with his deep gravelly voice.   
He quickly turned back being my eyes. "You may want to move a bit faster there's soldiers on our tail." He told me nibbling my ear. I could feel my horse slowing down, the poor beast was exhausted.   
"We're going to have to run!" I told him, we both dismounted the still moving beast and began to run, keeping our heads low. We ran to the port where they began to open fire on us, I took my pistol from my waist and began to fire back, I killed a few men but I was shot in the shoulder I cried out and dropped my pistol, I tried to pick it up, "leave it!" Vane cried and pulled me to the port. I pressed a hand against it to stop the bleeding.   
As soon as our crew members saw us they got the ship ready, we ran across the gangplank and threw ourselves over the side narrowly missing a few shots that were close to us. Vane landed on top of me, our faces inches apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles left me on the deck, blood flooding the planks. "While your captain is down, I am the one in charge you do everything I say, and if you do you won't die." He yelled. I saw a lot of men had grimaces on their faces. My quarter master was looking down at me. He crouched down quietly and rested his hand on my shoulder, I squealed in discomfort. I stared up at Charles anger displayed on my features my father was right.  
"You take her to her chambers and you take care of her." He said pointing his pistol at my quarter master. He nodded immediately and carefully helped me off the deck and half dragged me to my quarters where he lay me down on the bed. His blue eyes glittered with concern, his long blonde hair fell into his eyes as he looked down at me. "I'll get some water captain." He said as he walked out and soon came back with a bowl of water and cloth.    
I unlaced my black corset and slid it off before unbuttoning my shirt, he swallowed uneasily and blushed. "It's okay." I reassured him, I removed my shirt and allowed him to clean the wound, I fidgeted in discomfort but didn't cry out. He had called for the ships physician since the bullet needed to be removed. I turned my head away as he put the utensil into my shoulder. "Sorry captain this will hurt." He told me.  
"Do it!" I demanded. I felt the utensil go in, he wriggled it around before pulling out the bullet. I cried out loudly, grabbing the sheets.   
"Sorry captain!" He exclaimed. I felt my consciousness slipping.   
"Captain!" My quarter master called shaking me gently but I didn't respond, crimson was leaking rapidly from my wound.     
I heard muffle shouts from the deck, it seemed my father had caught up with us everyone was in a panic, my head fell back and I passed out, darkness consuming me.  
A few hours later. . .   
I wake up and look around I'm still in my chambers, I look around and see John sitting on one side, he smiles at me. On the other side is my father his head in his hands, his head slowly lifts with a forehead creased with concern. "Now you see why I tried to stop you, Acheron he only wanted your ship, not you." He told me. "John was the one who found you and alerted me." He said. I turned my head and glared at him.   
"Would you have rather died?" He asked me. I shook my head causing my unnatural red hair to fall into my face. John walked around the other side of the bed he walked in front of my father and knelt before the bed, he rested his hands on either side of my face and brushed my hair away with his thumb.   
"All we ask is for you to be careful when we reach port, because we have Vane on our ship as punishment for what we did and I know he will look for revenge so. . . " he was cut off by my father.   
"Stay with us." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later and I was up and about walking around the deck, but John was watching my every move. "Will you ever leave me alone?" I asked.   
"No not till your father calls me off." He smiled like he was enjoying my misery.  
"So with Charles around never." I answered.   
"Indeed that would be true." He replied.   
I walked to the side and leant my lower back against it and crossed my arms over my torso, I glanced over at the Walrus and see my father standing on the top deck, he nods to me, I just look away. I see they have tied Charles to the mast he's looking over our way, so John stands in front of me and places his lips gently on mine. I look over his shoulder and see Charles now glaring at us. I pull away.   
"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, "he will gut you!"  
"I've seen the way you look at me." He began. I glanced back at the boat and noticed my father had a disgusted look in his face.   
"Please don't flatter yourself i am courting the most feared pirate on the seas, John please accept that." I gently cupped his cheeks with my cold hands. I knew I was being watched and Charles knew what that gesture meant . I walked away to the top deck and leant on the side looking out at the sea and horizon. John kept his distance for now, I wrapped my arms around my waist and sighed.   
"What's wrong captain?" My quarter master asked.   
"It's nothing." I replied.   
"Are you sure?" He inquired.   
"Yes." I nodded tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.   
"Well I'll be around if you need me," he said softly stroking my arm I knew that would get Charles' back up. A few more hours and we were back in Nassau. John and my father walked on either side of me as we reached the beach, Charles was behind and I was waiting for him to do something, which he did. He pushed John to the ground and began to punch him.   
"How dare you kiss my girl!" He growled. I sighed and shot my pistol into the sky, they both stopped immediately.   
"Charles over there, Randall take care of Mr silver." I ordered. Now that Charles was to the side I could talk to him. "Stop being so jealous! It was only a kiss and I did not enjoy it." I told him, he went to strike me but I grabbed his wrist and pulled it away, I forced him to his knees and then punched him in the stomach, he doubled over and I let go of his wrist. I pulled his head back by his hair and whispered "hurt my friend again and I won't be so nice." I then walked to the tavern feeling everyone's eyes burn into my back.   
My father followed me and slapped me on the back proudly. "Nice work," he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't look at him, I kept my eyes focused on the wall in front of me, I wrapped a hand around the ale in front of me and gulped down its contents, then slammed it down on the bar. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned and saw John. I got up and punched him in the face, hard enough to knock him to the floor. I stood over him looking down at him. "What was that for?" He asked placing his hand on his jaw.   
"Because you made me beat Charles!" I growled, and kicked him in the side. I was about to pull my dagger on him but my father grabbed my arm.   
"Please, please don't!" John begged.  
"No don't." My father said. I shrugged his arm off and walked into one of the rooms at the back of the place knocking over peoples ales as I did, anyone who tried to challenge me I pulled my knife on them and they soon backed off. My father was about to walk over to me.   
"Leave her." John advised him.   
"We'll be back." My father said and walked out with a few of his men. I threw my feet onto the table and hid my top half into the shadows. Just when i thought i was alone i hear boots tapping against the floor, I look over and see Jack walking over.   
"Rackham what do you want?" I asked.   
"Get your men in line." He told me.   
"Why?" I asked slamming my boots down on the floor making him jump back, he was more afraid of me than Vane, his former captain.   
"Because they're causing a racous in the brothel." He told me.   
"You mean whore house?" I asked.   
"Brothel." He repeated. I reclined in the chair placing my arms behind my head.   
"They've been at sea for a while what do you expect?" I inquired.   
"To be gentleman and not animals!" He said.   
"Then you pass this message on to them, if they don't behave I shoot them on deck." I said.   
"Captain how about you get off your butt and do it yourself!" He exclaimed. At that I leapt up from the chair, I smacked his back into the closest beam making sure it made contact and rammed my elbow into his throat.   
"Who do you think you're talking to?" I snarled and cocked my pistol. He placed his hands on the barrel.   
"C. . . Captain. . . I'm sorry." He stuttered.   
"That's better." I said putting my pistol back into my belt. I collapsed back into the chair while he left in a hurry. I banged the empty mug against the table and a bar keep came rushing over and filled it up. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I sneered. They put out a shaking hand awaiting payment, I looked at them and laughed. "Put this one on Miss Guthfrie." I told him, once emptied I slammed it down again and left walking to the brothel to put my men in line.


	6. Chapter 6

When I entered into the brothel I saw my men swanning around with the working girls, they seemed to be civilised enough till one of my men was thrown down the stairs and landed at my boots. "Captain!" He exclaimed as he looked up at me.   
"Mr Jamerson what are you doing on the floor?" I asked and crossed my boot over my other one, and my arms over my chest, an unamused expression painted across my face.  
"Just enjoying myself captain." He replied. I nodded and whistled for my men to assemble they came out from the rooms, and from downstairs. Everyone was staring at us.   
"Why do you ruin our fun?" One of my men asked.    
"Because I've had a complaint." I said walking around my men.   
"Oh?" My quarter master asked.   
"I need you to all have fun but please act like civilised men!" I exclaimed. "Now go have fun." I said, I looked over to Jack and he nodded at me. As soon as I walked outside Vane caught me by my arm.   
"That was quite a show on the beach." He said.   
"I was driven to it." I told him.   
"Because I punched John?" He asked.   
"Yes." I growled.   
"I suppose I should have expected it," he said giving me a side smile.  
"You Mr Vane have a lot of making up to do." I replied pushing past him, he still hadn't let go of my arm.   
"I'm not finished." He said tightening his grip on my arm.  
"Well I am." I said sternly and attempted to pull against him. He pulled me back a little so I was standing in front of him.   
"You think you can embarrass me in front of your men and your fathers?" He snarled.   
"You needed to be taught a lesson and so I taught you it." I replied, he grabbed me by my throat and pushed my back up against a wooden beam.    
"Now you listen to me I'm the one who decides who needs to be punished not you," he said tightening his grip on my throat. I rested a hand on his wrist and dug my claws into his hand till it bled, only then did he release his hand. "You may be in the clear for now but just remember I will come for you." He said, I then stormed off rubbing my throat. I walked to the beach past John, Gates and my father. I take a handful of sea water and rub it on my neck, I've heard it helps to heal the bruising on your throat.   
Just as I get up to walk away my father walks over. "What's that?" He asked pointing to my arm. "Who did that?" He quizzed me. "Vane?" He spat.   
"Doesn't matter." I replied.   
"It does because I'm going to hurt the man who did this to you!" He exclaimed.   
"I wont tell you!" I yelled leaping off the sand. John rushed over and stood between me and my father, resting a hand on his torso and mine. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Fighting will solve nothing!" John exclaimed. I pushed his hand away and walked the length of the beach to the point where I sat on a rock with my head in my hands, I knew I had been followed as I heard footsteps behind me and a hand stroking the length of my ponytail. I turned my head and it was John.   
"What are you doing?" I asked.   
"Erm calming you. . .?" An unsure smile painted his face.   
"What?" I asked pulling my hair over my shoulder but John hadn't quite let go so a few strands got caught by his fingers I hissed to myself.   
"Well I've seen Flint do it to you whenever you're upset," he replied.   
"Him yes because he's my father, but you no." I growled.   
"Acheron you know me," he said walking around the rock and standing in the water, he cupped his hands on either side of my face. "You know I only have your best interests at heart," he told me, stroking a strand of hair from my eyes. He knelt down and scooped up sea water into his hands and pressed his cold wet hands to my tender skin causing me to squeal and move a little with discomfort. "Now tell me who did this?" He asked softly. I remained silent so he gently pressed his fingers into the bruises making it even more unbearable.   
"Vane, it was Vane." I said, he finally stopped.   
"Wasn't so hard now was it?" He mocked me.   
"Do that again and you will lose a hand!" I threatened.   
"You would say that wouldn't you," he mumbled offering me a hand, I took it and he helped me off the rock, but we both slipped and fell into the water.   
"And that would be karma." I said.  
We both laughed and helped each other out  of the water, we walked back to the main beach where my father now sat under his tent. "Did you get an answer?" He demanded.   
John nodded. "It was Vane."   
"I'll have his guts," my father said rising from his chair throwing it back into the sand.   
"Calm down, I'll sort it." I said.   
"So he can beat you again?" My father panicked.   
"Not necessarily." I said looking at John.  
"Now what?" He asked. I smiled and walked around John draping an arm around his shoulders.   
"I need you to make Vane jealous again so I can lure him to my father," I said nodding at my father.  
"Then I can punish Vane for hurting you," he said.  
"Are you sure you want my help?" John smiled.   
"Yes," both my father and I answered perhaps a little too harshly.   
"When does this plan take place?" He inquired.   
"Tonight." I said walking to Mr Gates.   
"Are you okay?" He asked, I noticed his eyes were focused on my neck.   
"It's nothing." I replied.   
"It's not nothing if it has your father flustered," he spoke up.   
"Flustered?" I asked a little confused.   
"He was pacing up and the down sand muttering something about  Vane and whatever you three are planning be careful, just remember you're Flints only child, don't be getting yourself killed anytime soon," he advised. I smiled and began to walk more in land.


	8. Chapter 8

London 1707   
My father was a liaison to a sir Thomas and I was dragged with him. "I know you're not happy that we're here and that you have to spend time with his wife, but Acheron I could get us a better life." He told me placing his hands over mine. I just sighed and looked out of the window of the carriage. He leans back taking his hands away. "I hear Thomas has an interesting library." He said attempting to make me talk to him. I hadn't said a word since we left our country house. I wanted to ride my horse in peace but no I was dragged into the busy streets of London.   
And staying with a lady was worse I hated being parted from my father, we had a tight bond and hated the idea of staying with her. "Acheron please!" He begged.   
"Why can't I join you?" I asked not turning.  
"Because it's improper for a young lady," he said.   
"I disagree." I replied.   
"You would." He smiled. "But you will see me every eve." He added.   
"That's just not good enough." I snarled placing hands over my chest.   
"I know my company is important," he rested his hand on my arm "but sometimes. I do have things to attend to." He said looking at me trying to catch my eyes.  He carriage stopped and we were outside steps, I looked up and saw a man and a woman standing at the top. I rolled my eyes as I stepped out. "Be nice." He whispered into my ear. We walked up the stairs and they greeted us.   
"Are you the liaison sent to advise me?" The man asked.    
"Indeed, I am sir James Flint and this my daughter Acheron." He introduced us.   
"Pleased to meet you." I said curtsying and lifting my dress as I did but it was in a mocking manner.   
"I am a Lord Hamilton and this is my wife Lady Hamilton." He introduced them, my father took her hand and kissed it softly.   
"Perhaps your daughter would like to take a trip around London to see a few sights?"  Lady Hamilton asked.  I looked to my father who just smiled at my expression, it was one of pure boredom.   
"Of course she would like to." My father said and pushed me forward. I sighed and followed her walking away from my father.   
"For such a young beautiful girl I'm surprised you have no suitor," she spoke up.   
"I need no suitor." I replied not even looking at her but staring forward.   
"Oh? And what makes you say that? Every young girl must have a man to take care of her," she answered. I stopped and turned to her, I sighed a laugh.   
"I need no man to take care of me Lady Hamilton I can take care of myself," I smiled pressing my  fingers into my palm and a blade sprung out from under the sleeve and my wrist.   
"I see," she looked a bit wary and perhaps a tiny bit scared.   
"Your father knows you wear such a contraption?" She asked.   
"No, it's my own design," I smiled sinisterly before pushing it back into its spring loaded mechanism. "Now where do we go first?"


	9. Chapter 9

Nassau 1720  
I had bought a new steed, a beautiful black shining Friesian as I had lost my last one when I rescued Vane.  I was riding a little way away from camp turning my horse around in a big circle or trotting up and down the beach, I could see my father and John conversing. I decided my steed had enough exercise as he was panting hard, I rode back and dismounted.   
"What are you two jabbering about?" I asked removing my hat and splashing cold water into my face.   
"Nothing," John said quickly.   
"Mhm whatever." I said.   
"Now you're clear with what you have to do?" My father asked, as I downed a bottle of rum.   
"Yes." John nodded. "May I practice?" He asked looking at me.   
"No." I smiled while my fathers face dropped.   
"Really? You ask that while I'm here!  My father exclaimed, Johns face turned red while I just giggled.   
"Well our plan will take place tonight in the tavern." I said.   
"Sounds good." John said wandering off.   
"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, I refuse to lose you to that animal!" He exclaimed.   
"I can take care of myself, don't you remember that tavern fight in London, the one I had to beat the guy for you?" I asked.   
"Yes how could I forget," he nodded.   
"Well if I can take down a fellow officer I'm sure if Vane tries anything I can take him down to." I reassured him. "I don't need back up." I sighed.  
Later that evening. . .   
We walked into the tavern it was empty as requested. My father sat in the corner while John and I stood at the bar. He draped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "He's not here yet." I told him.   
"There's nothing wrong with a little cuddle." He said.   
"There is everything wrong when your father is watching."I told him. We soon heard boot steps behind us, we both turned and there walking in was Vane, John just froze. "What are you doing?" I asked through gritted teeth.   
"Where is Eleanor, what is the reason she summoned me here?" He asked. I looked to my father who walked out from his hiding spot. Vane narrowed his eyes like he thought something was wrong. "What is this?" He asked.   
"I'm sorry Acheron I can't do this." John said, resting one hand on my face and the got up and walked away. I stood up my eyes following him. Vane walked closer to me.   
"Was you trying to make me jealous?" He asked getting closer to me. My father stayed put just observing, watching carefully.   
"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered, Vane was now mere inches away from me.   
"Ohl Acheron you should have realised that it wouldn't work on me." He said.   
"Don't you dare touch my child Charles!" My father exclaimed. But Charles rose his hand to me and slapped me, hard enough to make me hit the floor, and bust my lip. I just sprung up and spat my blood in his face. 


	10. Chapter 10

He just smiled sinisterly at me, but rested his hand on the back of my neck and slammed my head against the bar breaking my nose, I dropped to the ground where he kicked me in the stomach, I still didn't cry I kept quiet. I pushed myself off the ground and punched him in the face, my father came up behind him while I punched him in the stomach. He whacked Charles across the back with his pistol, he paused and turned his gaze away from me "you will regret that Flint!" He growled.  
"Don't think I will," he sneered. Vane ran at my father pushing him to the ground, they hit it with a thud. I pulled myself up against the bar and watched the events unfold I couldn't intervene both my father and Vane had it coming, they were rolling on the floor punching and hitting one another, till he stabbed my father in the shoulder and stood up to face me, blood trickling down his split eyebrow and nose.   
"Now let's end this!"  Vane exclaimed punching me in the jaw, dazing me and then throwing me over his shoulder.   
"Vane put her down!" My father yelled.   
"No, you will have to come and get her!" He snarled and carried me out of the tavern. I began to beat against his back.    
"Put me down!" I cried.   
"No!" He exclaimed and tightened his arm around me. He carried me all the way to The Ranger, everyone staring at us, he threw me into one of the cells on his ship. "Now you shall remain here and shan't escape from me again." He snarled.   
"Ha! I've escaped from many different prisons this wont hold me!" I growled as he locked the door, I gripped the bars. "My father shall come for me!" I finished.   
"I would like to see him try when we're out in the middle of no where." He said.   
"You're just going to leave me here?" I asked.   
"Till you have calmed down, yes." He replied and walked away. I didn't bother trying to brake the hinge there was no point this was unbreakable steel. I just slunk against the wall, and placed my arms over my knees, and leant my head against my knees, I knew I should have let him hang, I should have known he wouldn't have been grateful my father was right. I knew I should have listened to him otherwise I would still be on Nassau instead of being stuck here sailing to anywhere, I found the rocking of the ship beginning to lull to me sleep, I found my body dropping into the floor and fell asleep on the hard wooden floor, the licking of the Waves against the timber always made me sleepy. A few hours later and I woke up to someone banging steel against the bars.   
I open my eyes and Vane is crouching over me, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear gently.   
"What do you want?" I spit, venom coating my words.   
"To let you know we're almost at the island." He smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as the Ranger came to a stand still Vane came running down the stairs, and unlocked my door, he came in and gripped me by the arm with some force making sure I couldn't run or fight him. When we reached the deck he bound both my wrists tight. I snorted. "I'm sorry does that hurt?" He asked, it was clear there was no emotion in his voice. He led me off the boat and onto the sand, it was warm but still burnt my feet. The sun blinded me, I wanted to shield my eyes. We stopped and he turned to his men. "Stay on the ship, someone needs to guard it but you and you," he pointed to two men. "You stay and guard her when I'm done." He said. "But for now stay on the tree line, and what ever you hear ignore it." He said. The men nodded and Vane dragged me into the forest.   
I feared the worst. It was humid here, my layers of leather and black taking their toll. Vane picked me up supporting my legs with his arms, my head now laying against his chest. "You know you have no reason to be afraid." He told me.   
"Why? Because I thought you were bringing me out here to kill me?" I inquired attempting to steal a glance from him.    
"No." He told me, I turned my head to the path we were walking and I noticed we were heading towards a wooden building. It had vines at the entrance which he moved away his arm, we walked deeper and then up some stone stairs, there were another load of vines and he brushed them away into a room that had a double bed, a desk, candles and was quite spacious, I looked around and noticed it led out onto a balcony.  
"So this is where you disappear to?" I asked as he walked behind me, he moved my hair over my shoulder and cut my bonds.    
"At times, yes." He said, gently placing me down but roughly placing his hands on my waist and turning me so I faced him, our faces inches away, without hesitation he pressed his lips to mine, his stubble rubbing against my skin, passion radiating off his person. He pulled my coat from my shoulders till it fell to the ground softly. His fingers then worked fast on my corset unknotting the strings, my fingers travelling into his long hair gripping it hard, as soon as I was free of my corset I could breathe that little bit faster, he then worked on the buckle around my waist while I worked on his shirt.   
As soon as my leather trousers dropped to the floor, I was stood in my undergarments and him in his trousers. He picked me up and continued to kiss me, he laid me down gently removing the last of my clothing, and his.  He lay himself over me, our flesh touching, he wasted no time I dug my nails deep into his flesh as I sighed and moaned loudly, I looked up at Vane, he had a smile on his face. He then placed a hand on my throat and squeezed gently.   
"You're mine!" He panted. 


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up and the beds empty, but I look to the balcony where I see Vane leaning against the threshold, his hair a mess and he's staring out at the forest, I grab the sheets and wrap them around my tiny figure and walk over to him dragging my finger up the length of his spine, feeling his warm smooth bare skin, the ridges of scars on his back. He turns his head ever so slightly to me. "I didn't want to wake you." He said.   
"It wouldn't have been a crime." I smiled, I walked in front of him and sat on the wooden bar in front of him. He just looked at me, he tucked a stray hair behind me ear and brushed his hands down my arms. "So what are we doing here?" I asked looking up at him.   
"Here?" He asked repeating my words back to me. "A place that's tranquil and can have you all to myself," he said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me towards him, my legs now wrapped around his waist. I smiled and lifted a hand to rest on his cheek gently.   
"I'm glad you saved me, I would have missed that face." He told me.   
"Vane, I wouldn't allow you to leave me! You would have to die at my side." I replied.   
"Well aren't you the romantic, wanting to die together," he remarked, his face lighting up slightly.   
"I never wanted or want to leave you." I answered.   
"I know, but Flint is in our way." He reminded me.   
"He is, but thinking  you've kidnapped me, he will keep searching till he finds me," I told him.   
"Then how about you fake your own death?" He asked.   
"That would break him Charles. . . " he spoke over me.   
"But it means we get peace,a chance at happiness." He said looking down at me.   
"We're pirates Charles, there is no peace or happiness," I said unwrapping my legs and walking back into the room pulling on my clothes. "The only peace we will get is when we're swinging from a noose." I told him. He charged over to me.   
"You know I hate it when you talk like that!" He exclaimed.   
"I know but it's fact and is the truth. You should know that, this life won't last forever." I said.   
"It may, stop being so optimistic." He said helping to lace my corset, he pulled it a little tight too fast and caused me to gasp. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He asked.   
"Nope, I would just like to breathe," I answered which didn't help as I felt him pull it tighter and I felt one of my ribs break, but I didn't cry out I kept quiet. I then pulled on my coat and Charles pulled on his clothing and he decided to go out into the hot sun, while I sat in the shade sharpening my blade.   
"You know the sun doesn't hurt!" He called over.   
"I. . . I'm good." I wheezed, the last thing I needed was to faint in front of him.


End file.
